


Rain

by uni_united



Category: Ford v Ferrari
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Racing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_united/pseuds/uni_united
Summary: A short snippet on what should've happened in that scene
Relationships: Carroll Shelby/Ken Miles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Rain

The air was cool that night in France. But a little bit of wind doesn't scare Ken Miles, hell nothing really scares him anymore. Maybe a few things, but it's not like he's going to show that. He made his way to the track, not really planning on it- but his feet made its way anyway. Subconsciously always thinking about the track, the wheels, the engine and about him. A mighty fine looking man sat on their pit, perched on the short border, looking at him as if he knew they would meet tonight. 

"Hey", he said.

"Bloody hell, shouldn't you be asleep?", Miles said.

"I could say the same to you, you're the one driving after all,'' he says smirking. 

The two men stare out at the darkness, the clouds swirling ever so slightly. 

"Don't you ever wish it was you on this track, instead of me?", Miles asked. He wasn't the sentimental type, curiosity just got a hold of him. That's all.

"Me? Hell, I wouldn't even be able to make it. I mean, Le Mans? No way"

"Now what's with all that? Shelby, you're the best driver I know- hell, I think you're better than I am"

That caught his attention. Carroll looked at him suddenly, even though he was using his usual sunglasses- he could feel the cold look. 

"Ken. You're the best damn driver I've ever seen, hell maybe the best driver the world's ever seen. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have risked so much for ya"

Miles looked down at the ground. Then after a few seconds, back at him. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you think too highly of me, boss"

"And sometimes I wonder when you'll realize that you're worth every bit of it".

The peaceful silence ended there. Miles walks closer and puts his hands on either side of him, and flashed a shy smile. “Why don’t you teach me how?”, he says low. Shelby leans towards him, and cups his hand over his cheek. “Gladly”. They both lean in.

Then came the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a crime that this movie doesn't have any fanfics, especially when the "bromance" (cough, romance) was that obvious. I mean come on, It's obvious that they loved each other. I'll probably make more short fics (unless anyone wants a long ass fic ;))


End file.
